I Wish Before
by kiradayo
Summary: First in Fandom! Kagamine Twins! Rin seorang putri yang berlibur ke Jepang! Dia bertemu Len tapi kenyataannya Len adalah...? - mind to RnR? khiikikurohoshi


Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

_My Wish Before …_

© khiikikurohoshi

Genre : Romance, Drama

"My First Fic in fandom Vocaloid. Please enjoy."

* * *

"_My Wish Before…"_

"Putri Rin…" panggil seseorang. Gadis—putri yang bernama Rin ini segera memutar kepalanya ke arah suara. Dia menatap…gadis berambut hijau yang berkuncir dua. Gadis itu adalah kerabat jauhnya.

"Miku-san. Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum. Miku terdiam sebentar.

"Apa kau tidak bosan berada di istana?" tanya Miku. Rin berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak kok. Di istana seru, nyaman juga aman. Lagian…apa yang harus kubosankan di sini?" balas Rin sambil memegang gaun kuningnya. Miku menunduk sebentar.

"Aku punya tiket kereta. Kau mau ke Jepang tidak? Aku jamin di sana lebih seru dibanding istana." Tawar Miku. Rin mengangkat alisnya. "Sebagai penerus keluarga, kau harus tahu dunia bukan? Ayahmu sudah mengijinkanmu pergi kok. 1-2 minggu katanya nggak apa-apa lah…" lanjut Miku.

Rin masih diam. Tak lama dia mengangguk dengan semangat. "AKU PERGI!" serunya. Miku terlihat senang dengan pilihan Rin. Dengan semangat, Rin langsung meninggalkan Miku dan menata semua pakaiannya.

Tanpa di sadarinya, Miku tersenyum kemenangan di tempatnya. "Heh…bodohnya…" bisik Miku dalam hati. "Aku yakin…aku akan menjadi penerus keluarga selanjutnya. Selamat tinggal, Rin! Fufufufufu…hahahaha!"

* * *

Rin sudah berada di kereta. Masih sangat panjang perjalanannya untuk sampai di Jepang. Ketika dia ingin duduk di salah satu jok, dia melihat seorang pria blonde juga tengah duduk sambil menumpu kakinya dan tertidur. Sekilas, Rin merasa pria itu sangat manis. Dengan agak pelan, Rin duduk dihadapan pria itu.

Plik!

Pria itu terbangun. Rin merasa bersalah, dikiranya dia telah membangunkan pria itu. Dengan cepat, Rin meminta maaf pada pria itu. "Ma…maafkan saya tuan! Saya sudah membangunkan anda ya! Maafkan saya!" ucap Rin sambil menutup matanya.

Pria blonde itu menggosok matanya perlahan. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Tak lama dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kamu nggak salah kok. Kau mau ke mana, nona?" tanya pria itu.

"Jepang." Jawab Rin sambil bersandar di kursi. Pria blonde itu kelihatan membolak matanya. Dia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga pengen ke sana. Namaku Len." Ucap pria blonde yang bernama Len itu. Rin tersenyum dan membalas sodoran tangan Len.

"Namaku Rin!"

Setelah begitu, mereka saling mengobrol. Perjalanan mereka untuk sampai di Jepang masih sangat jauh. Katanya butuh kurang lebih 3 hari untuk sampai di sana. Pasti Rin akan kebosanan di kereta.

* * *

"_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai…" _ucap Rin. Bukan. Rin menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Len yang mendengarnya langsung terhenyak. Suara Rin sangat indah…

"_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago…" _Len masih mendengar suara Rin, kali ini Len berusaha menghayatinya. Rin melanjutkan nyanyiannya…

…_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba…_

…_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…_

…_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta…_

…_Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane…_

…_Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de…_

…_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa…_

…_Tatoe sekai no subete ga…_

…_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo…_

…_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara…_

…_Kimi wa soko de waratteite…_

Rin terdiam. Len langsung membuka matanya. "Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan?" tanya Len. Rin menatap Len, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku lupa lanjutannya…" ucap Rin sambil tertawa kecil. Len menghela napas pendek lalu bersandar di tembok kereta.

"Kita…sudah hampir sampai ke Jepang." Ucap Len. Rin lengsung melihat keluar jendela. "Kalau di Jepang…kau mau ke mana?" tanya Len. Rin langsung diam. Dia lupa memikirkan itu!

"Aaakh…aku lupa! Aku kan nggak bawa peta Jepang atau apa pun!" ucap Rin panik.

"Kalau begitu…biarkan aku menjadi _guide-_mu selama di Jepang. Boleh?" tawar Len. Sebenarnya tawaran Len sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Rin. Rin berpikir sejenak, namun Len langsung menambahi : "Pasti nggak mau ya? Aku kan orang asing buatmu…"

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kita udah kenalan! Mana boleh disebut asing! Aku percaya padamu! Jadi aku bersendia!" seru Rin dengan wajah berbinar. Len terbelalak kaget.

"Makasih atas tawaranmu, Len!" ucap Rin sambil memegang kedua tangan Len. Len merona karena hal itu.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

_Tokyo, Japan…_

Rin berbinar melihat Jepang. Dia tertegun. Sungguh hebat kota Jepang itu! Bersih! Asri! Sejuk! Hangat! Pokoknya Rin sampai terpana dan hampir tidak bisa jalan lagi. Len datang membawakan Rin sekotak makanan. Rin langsung membuka kotak makanan itu.

"Ini…" Rin mengendus makanan seperti bola ini. Tak lama Len menepuk kepala Rin.

"Namanya Takoyaki. Di dalam adonan ini ada guritanya. Kita makan di taman itu saja yuk?" ajak Len sambil menunjuk sebuah taman. Rin mengiyakan dengan semangat.

Sebenarnya Rin tidak begitu paham bahasa Jepang. Tapi karena ada Len, dia jadi tidak khawatir sama sekali. "HAP!" Rin melahap satu Takoyaki, tapi air mata langsung keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Len terbelalak.

"A, ada apa! Nggak enak ya!" tanya Len kaget.

"Bu…haahhh! Fa…hahh! Hah! Fa…fa…hahhh! Fahaass! (Panas)" ucap Rin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Len langsung mengambil botol air minum. Dengan cepat Rin meneguknya.

Setelah mulutnya lega kembali, Rin tertawa riang. "Tak kusangka di Jepang masakannya enak dan unik! Fuaahh…!" ucap Rin sambil memakan beberapa Takoyaki lagi. Len terhanyut dalam senyuman manis Rin. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan takoyaki lagi.

"_Tidak boleh…" _pikir Len.

Rin sudah selesai memakan takoyakinya. Len langsung mengajak gadis itu ke Shibuya. Di sana Rin melihat patung Hachiko. Yang kata Len adalah anjing yang sangat setia pada majikannya. Setelah puas di Shibuya, Len mengajak Rin ke kedai ramen. Ternyata Rin sangat doyan makan ramen.

"Kau suka ramen?" tanya Len.

"Sangat! Sangat suka! EHM! Lezat sekaliii!" seru Rin. Len berpikir sejenak.

"Habis ini mau ke mana?" tanya Len. Rin menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Len berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu kita cari penginapan." Ajak Len. Rin mengangguk.

* * *

"Berapa kamar, tuan?" tanya seorang wanita di meja administrasi.

"Hmm…2 kamar." Jawab Len.

Rin langsung menggeleng cepat. "1 kamar saja! Yang VIP! Aku takut tidur sendiri!" seru Rin. Dengan sabar, wanita administrator itu mengangguk dan memberikan 1 kunci pada Rin.

"Selamat menikmati penginapan kami, nona, tuan." Ucap wanita itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, Len?" tanya Rin, mengingat dia tak paham bahasa Jepang.

"…selamat menikmati penginapan. Lagian…kamu itu umur berapa sih! Kok takut tidur sendiri!" tanya Len agak kencang.

"…waktu kecil aku hampir di serang seseorang saat tidur sendirian. Sejak hari itu aku selalu ber-paranoid. Makanya, sejak hari itu juga, kerabat jauhku, Miku-san selalu menemaniku tidur." Jelas Rin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Miku…" gumam Len dalam hati.

"Nee? Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin sambil membuka pintu kamar 'mereka'. Len menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hambar.

Seusai keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar 'mereka', Rin langsung bertanya, "Aku mau mandi…apa namanya, Len? Onsen…? Ya! Di mana ya?" tanya Rin heboh.

"Ah iya. Sudah boleh kok. Ganti bajumu dengan yukata ini, lalu pergilah…" suruh Len. Rin mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Len.

Sepeninggalan Rin, Len terdiam di sudut kamar sambil merenung…

"_Khh…tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh lupa…aku harus…khhh…maafkan aku…"_

Tuk!

Rin duduk di sebelah Len sambil mengenakan yukata. Sontak Len kaget, "Ri…Rin! Ngapain kamu keluyuran pakai pakaian begitu!" gertak Len. Rin tersenyum.

"Habis…nyaman dan hangat sih…" ucap Rin. "Dan…badan Len juga…hangat…" bisik Rin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tangan kiri Len.

Dheg.

Dheg.

Dheg.

"Ah…nggak boleh begini. Aku pergi dulu ya, Len!" ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan Len.

"…hati-hati…" ucap Len.

"Ya!"

Blam!

Pintu tertutup rapat. Len menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengannya. "Bagaimana ini…uhh…Rin…"

* * *

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Rin terlelap sejak lama. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Len langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan…mengorek isi ranselnya.

Dia mengambil…

…pisau.

"Hhh…hhh…" dengan napas tersengal dia mendekati Rin yang terlelap dengan pisau itu. Len…berniat…membunuh Rin!

"…khhh!" Len ingin menghentikan dirinya. Tapi tidak bisa! Dia…sudah berjanji dengan seseorang.

"Hentikan, Len." Ucap Rin yang ternyata tidak benar-benar terlelap. Len terbelalak hebat. Badannya langsung gemetaran, dia langsung membuang pisau yang dipegangnya dan terduduk di hadapan Rin yang tengah duduk manis di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kau…ke, kenapa…"

Rin tersenyum. "Aku tahu kok. Kau sengaja duduk di tempat itu. Menyapaku. Dan mendekatiku. Tujuannya hanya satu. Membunuhku dan Miku Hatsune, kerabat jauhku itu menjadi penerus keluarga. Benar kan?" jelas Rin.

Len skakmat. "Maafkan…aku…Rin…"

Rin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau pikir perbuatanmu itu bisa dimaafkan! TIDAK AKAN, LEN! Kau akan kuhukum!" seru Rin sambil duduk merangkak di depan Len.

"Khhh…" Len memalingkan wajahnya.

"…kau harus memenuhi permintaan terakhirku, lalu kau boleh membunuhku." Lanjut Rin. Len langsung membolak.

"Ada 3 permintaanku." Ucap Rin. "Dan besok…semua harus terpenuhi atau…kau akan kulapor ayahku!" lanjutnya. Rin terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak ada hak penolakan, Len!" seru Rin sambil mencengkram kaos Len.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Permintaan pertama!" seru Rin di pagi buta. "Aku ingin melihat gunung Fujiyama!"

Dengan terpaksa, Len mengajak putri egois ini ke Tokyo. "Kita lihat dari bangunan tinggi saja." Ucap Len. Syukurlah Rin tidak memberontak.

"Ehem!" Rin mendehem.

Tiba-tiba gadis ini berteriak sekencang-kencang mungkin. Dia benar-benar terkesan oleh pemandangan di atas sini. Gunung Fuji terlihat tenggelam dengan langit. Sisa saljunya saja, seperti awan.

Rin langsung berbalik, menatap Len. "Permintaan kedua! Aku mau mencoba makanan yang namanya taiyaki, onigiri, bento, dan…okonomiyaki!" seru Rin. Len langsung lemas mendengar permintaan kedua Rin.

"Baiklah, taiyaki dulu. Gampang didapat kok." Ucap Len lalu mengajak Rin turun. Rin sempat berdegup kencang. Entah karena apa.

Hap! Hap! Hap!

Rin melahap taiyakinya dengan 3 gigitan. "Sedaaaap!" komentar Rin dengan wajah berbinar. Entah kenapa Len jadi ingin tertawa melihat wajah Rin.

"…ehm! Onigiri…bento…aku bisa bikin kok. Kembali ke penginapan yuk. Di sana kan ada dapur." Ajak Len sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Rin.

"Ehm!"

Rin mengikuti langkah Len.

Ketika sampai di penginapan, dengan cekatan Len menyiapkan apa yang diminta Rin. Dan dengan cepat Rin melahap semuanya. "HEBAT! Masakanmu enak banget, Len!" puji Rin dengan mata berkilat dan pipi merona bahagia.

Len terbuai dengan pujian Rin. Tapi dia malah membalas : "Jangan membuatku terbuai. Apa pun yang terjadi…aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Ayo ke rumah makan okonomiyaki."

Rin terdiam lama. Tapi dia tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Len lagi…

Sesampai di rumah makan okonomiyaki, hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Hebat! Hebat! Lezat bangeeeeet!" seru Rin dalam hati. Len yang hanya minum menatapnya.

"Kamu itu…perut karet juga ya." Ucap Len. Entah meledek atau memuji. Tapi Rin hanya tersipu, meski hanya sebentar.

Tak.

Rin menyelesaikan makannya. "Permintaan ketiga! Cek out dari penginapan!" ucap Rin dengan semangat. Len agak heran dengan permintaan terakhir Rin. Dimana-mana biasanya kan permintaan terakhir akan sangat sulit.

"Ayo cepaaat!" paksa Rin.

* * *

"Terimakasih banyak ya, nona, tuan." Ucap wanita administrator.

Rin dan Len berhenti di pantai. Ini karena keinginan Len yang ingin merasakan angin malam sejenak. "Fuh…" Len menghela napas sejenak.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Rin, menatap Len.

Len menutup matanya sejenak, "Hmm…yah…" "AKU BELUM SIAP!" potong Rin dengan wajah yang tidak takut. Namun menggebu.

"A…apa! Kau kan janji hanya 3 permintaan lalu aku harus membunuhmu!" gertak Len dengan sebal.

"…ya, aku memang berjanji begitu." Ucap Rin dengan wajah serius. "Tapi…ada yang kurang." Lanjut Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Permintaan tambahan! Sebelum aku…" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Len melihatnya. Rin menangis…

"Ahahaha…kok aku menangis? Uhk!" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Permintaan terakhirku! Sebelum aku…mati!" seru Rin dengan suara serak.

Len menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

"…ikrarkan!"

"Cintamu padaku!"

Seru Rin sambil tersenyum manis di depan Len. Len langsung terbelalak kaget saat mendengar permintaan terakhir—yang benar-benar terakhir dari Rin.

"A—apa-apaan sih permintaanmu itu! Ogah banget! Suka aja nggak!" gertak Len dengan wajah memerah padam.

Rin terdiam, "Jadi…selama ini aku hanya 'tawanan' untukmu ya…kalau begitu…silahkan." Ucap Rin dengan nada yang sangat sedih…dan kecewa…

Len terbelalak. Dengan ragu, dia mengambil pisau dari kantong celananya. Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat itu Len mengayunkan pisaunya di udara. Syukurlah pantai sedang kosong.

WHUT! Len bersiap menebas Rin.

Tep!

Rin langsung menahan tangan Len. "Ha! Aku nggak akan mati sebelum kau mengikrarkan cintamu padaku! Ah…atau aku saja ya?"

Tes…

Rin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Entah kenapa dia sedih…kalau betulan Len ingin membunuhnya. "Aku suka pa—"

Len langsung menutup mulut Rin dengan telapak tangannya. Wajah Len keburu merah padam. "Dasar! Jangan menangis dong! Mana bisa aku membunuh…orang yang kusukai!" gertak Len marah. Dia lengsung memeluk putri muda itu.

"Aku akan ikrarkan cintaku tanpa membunuhmu! Aku suka! Suka! Suka! Aku menyukaimu, Rin!" seru Len sambil menguatkan pelukannya.

Air mata Rin langsung meleleh dengan deras. "Huee…"

* * *

"APA?"

"Benar ayah! Aku ingin tinggal di Jepang bareng Len! Jadi…serahkan urusan istana selanjutnya pada Miku-san! Bye-bye, ayah! Sayonara!" seru Rin lalu langsung meninggalkan istana.

Rin memang pulang untuk mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Kata-kata Miku benar. Istana itu sangat membosankan. Dunia luar memang tidak dijamin aman. Namun selama ada Len…Rin yakin kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Selalu.

"RIN! LONCAT!" panggil Len dengan suara kencang. Dia berada di lantai 1 di bawah jendela kamar Rin. Rin tersenyum menatap Len. Putri ini mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung terjun ke lantai bawah. Dengan sigap Len menangkap putri itu dan pergi meninggalkan Inggris.

"Aku sayang kamu, Len!" ucap Rin sambil mengecup pipi Len.

* * *

"FIN"


End file.
